Talented
by glittersparkles24
Summary: It turns out Darren is actually a pretty good actor, but Savannah sees past Darren's 'tough guy' act. Based on the Nickelodeon movie, not the book series. Oneshot, Savannah/Darren.


**Talented**

**I really enjoyed the dynamics of Savannah/Darren in Swindle. It was great to see Jennette and Noah in roles so different to what they usually play. There aren't many fanfics about these two so I wrote this! :)**

**Note: The movie never happened in this fic, so Savannah and Darren don't know each other that well yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Swindle, the Nickelodeon movie or the book series.**

* * *

They weren't close friends, or anything, they hardly knew each other. He had seen her acting a couple of times, that cute blond girl from his Biology class. He did think she was pretty crazy, and a little annoying, but he felt some weird obligation to protect her.

She'd heard some pretty bad things about him. How he made a kid wet his pants, just by looking at him. How he could crush a whole watermelon in one hand. Why he'd need to do that? No idea.

Everyone else was scared of him, so he tended to be alone most of the time. Maybe she was just imagining it, but sometimes she thought she saw another side to him. When he wasn't tormenting someone, when he wasn't trying to be the toughest guy in school. Maybe it was all an act, and he was feeling just as vulnerable as she was.

* * *

Savannah was walking around the school, dressed in hundreds of white feathers that made up her angel dress. She had so much glitter on her that it made a sparkly trail behind her, as she walked.

A group of three boys started to approach her, so she tried to escape quickly before they could say anything. These guys had a history of tormenting anyone who doesn't fit in, or who dares to speak up about it. Unfortunately, the boys kept following her as she walked down the hall.

'Hey, Fairy Princess, where are you going to? Your magic castle?', one of the boys taunted.

'Why don't you fly there? Is all that glitter weighing you down?', the tallest one smirked at her.

Savannah quickened her pace, but she didn't retaliate. She wasn't the type of girl to fight back in a situation like this, these guys weren't worth getting involved with.

'I don't know why you do this, Savannah, you're not even a good actress...', the third boy snarled.

That comment hurt. A lot.

She started to run, faster, until she rounded the corner and collided with somebody.

Darren managed to stay on his feet, as Savannah fell to floor from the impact. He frowned at the distressed look on her face and held out a hand to help her up. She took it, and after she was standing, Darren turned to face the boys behind them.

They were still smirking, but that quickly faded as Darren took slow strides towards them, never breaking eye contact. Before he was even a meter from the trio, they ran away, back down the hall and out of sight.

Savannah watched, in awe, as the group who seemed so intimidating a minute ago, were now running for their lives.

'Thanks, Darren', She said softly.

'No Problem', he replied, giving her a warm smile, 'So what's up with all these feathers?'

'Oh, it's for a musical our Drama group is putting on, I'm going to be the angel!'

There was a silence for a moment, as they continued to walk down the empty hallway. He probably should've been in class, but he preferred Savannah's company.

'You're a really good actor, you know', Savannah broke the silence.

'Huh? You've never seen me act, I don't act,' he objected with a confused look on his face.

'You do, everyday. It's working, everyone is scared of you'

Darren's brows furrowed, so she continued, 'You're not really that tough, I know you wouldn't hurt me'

Darren raised his fist, wanting to prove her wrong, but as she looked up at him with big eyes, he just couldn't. She watched him lower his fist again, unclench it, and sigh.

'I guess you're right,' he said softly.

'Do you want to come to our Drama group this afternoon? You could be in the musical- there's a role that would suit you so well!'

Darren couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, 'Well, Ok!'

She laughed with delight, before wrapping her arms around him. She whispered a 'thank-you' in his ear, and gave him quick kiss on his cheek. They were both blushing as they parted.

'Well I'd better get to class, see you later!', Darren waved to her.

'Ok, bye!', she smiled and waved back.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! I might continue this if I get some inspiration :) **

**Please review!**


End file.
